Just Devine
by phildott
Summary: It has been 50 years since Edward made the decision to leave Forks. They think Bella is dead, but could they be wrong? When they move to a new town, and start at a new High School, they find out that they have been mourning over someone living. But how does Bella feel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I apologise if this is really short – things always seem longer on word than they do on this site! It's 6 pages on word so I'm hoping it's long enough. We'll see, I guess? ;) I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter One

"Bella?!" I head Leo call from downstairs. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, One sec." I said, pulling my shoe on while hopping down the stairs.

We were in New Orleans, and had been for about 9 months now. We had been going to school the whole time. Nobody really talked to us. They just stared.

I got downstairs and Hayley, Josh, Leo and Robert were waiting for me.

I took in their appearance quickly. Hayley was wearing white slightly transparent tshirt with a tank top underneath, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her brown wavy hair with a side fringe looked simple with a beanie over the top. Josh was wearing jeans, a blue checked shirt and a simple zip up hoodie. His short brown hair was spiked up slightly in the middle like he usually has it. Leo's hair looked how it usually does. Sex hair is the term that comes to mind, it is all stuck up in different directions. He is wearing a tight purple top which shows of his muscular body and a pair of black jeans. Robert was wearing his typical doctor's uniform, with his hair looking similar to Leo's. They could really pass as real father and son.

"Sorry." I said and went out the door. Robert gave a look of disapproval and then smirked. He was the fatherly figure. He hugged me with one arm then I hopped into the car, Leo following behind. I was sat next to Hayley in the car. Hayley and I were really close, as she was the first person I'd spoken to after I was changed about everything that had happened to me.

When I had tried to find the meadow all those years ago, Laurent had found me, he had been sent by Victoria to kill me, as revenge. I can't remember what happened exactly but I remember being in a lot of pain. Apparently Laurent didn't actually bite me, and they killed Laurent and changed me, as I would have died. That brings me here, 50 years later.

Our whole family was lucky enough to have a power each. I had a shield as a power, which meant mental powers couldn't be used on me unless I took it off. Leo was a mind reader, like Edward was. Josh is a shape shifter, which means he can turn into anything he wants. He doesn't use his power much though. Hayley could see the future, and Robert could heal injuries or humans near death. Robert worked at the hospital, and it came in handy, when nobody was looking.

We were posing as teenagers, who were all adopted by Robert. A similar story to what the Cullens used to use. Leo and I were posing as twins though, as we look quite alike. None of our clan has mates, and we liked it that way. We were all really close and we got along… most of the time.

When we got to school we hopped out of the care, earning glances from our classmates. I'll be honest; we did have a few human friends here. We just didn't talk to them… much. We went off to homeroom, which we all had together.

When we got there we sat at our usual table at the back, where nobody dared to sit.

I heard Leo groan.

"What?" I asked him.

"Some girl's minds are just too detailed." He explained.

"I can shield you if you want." I said. If I shielded him, then he couldn't read anyone's mind, apart from mine.

"No, it's ok." He said. "I can block them out."

"Hey Bella." I heard a voice say from behind me. "…And Leo, Hayley and Josh."

I turned to see Daniel Cosgrove, a boy who wouldn't give up. He seemed to have a thing for me, but I obviously wasn't interested.

"Oh, Hi Daniel." I said sourly and turned back around again.

"Hey, I told you to call me Danny."

"Whatever." I said and turned back to Hayley, continuing our conversation and I heard Daniel walk off. Our conversation was interrupted when our homeroom teacher, Mr Carter walked in.

"Right, class." He said. "I'm just going to register you all."

"William Anderson."

"Here."

"Rebecca Brooks."

"Yeah sir."

"Simon Davies"

"Here sir."

"Isabella Devine."

I growled softly at the use of my full name.

"Yeah sir."

Our surname was Devine, as it was Robert's name as a human. When he was done he let us chat for the rest of home room. We had about 10 minutes left.

"So, I hear the weather will be nice this weekend." Josh said.

"Yeah." Hayley said. "Means we can go camping."

She grinned like a fool and I laughed at her face.

We chatted about our weekend, until I heard a girl say something.

"They were so hot!" She said, talking to her friend.

"Like the Devines?" Her friend said, nodding her head in our direction.

"Exactly!" She said. "They must be related or something, I swear."

"So there were five of them?" Her friend asked.

"Yup. 3 boys and 2 girls."

I tuned them out. They were obviously talking about vampires. 3 boys and 2 girls? I did the math in my head. The Cullens have 2 girls and 3 boys, assuming Edward didn't get with Tanya after playing with me. I was having a slight panic attack when Hayley knocked my shoulder.

"Bella?" She said, panicked. "What's up?"

I leant my head on the table and took a deep breath.

"No…" I murmured.

I felt Hayley patting my back, trying to get my attention.

"Bells?" Leo was saying.

"Sir Can we take Bella out for some air, she isn't feeling good." I heard Josh say to Mr Carter.

I heard Mr Carter come closer.

"Isabella?" He said and I lifted my head slightly. I mustn't have looked good because he let them take me out.

When we got out Leo pulled me to him.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He said and pulled me closer.

"I heard…" I started. "I heard some girls talking."

I paused and they nodded for me to continue.

"Long story short, I think the Cullens are here."

I heard them all gasp and then I was pulled from Leo's grasp and was in Hayley's.

"If they are then we won't let them bitches near you, okay?" She said. "They don't deserve you, after what they did."

I smiled at her. This was what Hayley was like, and I loved her for it.

I was then passed to Josh, who gave me a big bear hug. He reminded me of Emmett, really.

"I agree with what Hayley said." He whispered in my ear. "They don't deserve you. You're ours now."

I laughed. They were right, really. I didn't really want to see the Cullens. After being with this family for 50 years I had decided that they were all I needed. They love me, and I love them. I didn't feel that with the Cullens. I always felt unloved and out of place. I fit perfectly with my family now.

"Thanks you guys." I said. "I love y'all."

We then had a group hug and walked off to gym, which we all had together. Hayley and I went into the girls changing rooms, earning jealous glares of the girls in there. I rolled my eyes and changed quickly into the awful purple gym kit that we were provided with.

Hayley and I went into the gym; everyone else was still changing to see that Leo and Josh were waiting by the doors for us. There were about 3 other students in there already. We were walking to sit on the benches where Coach Bradford was stood when Leo stopped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want you to know that you mean more to us than you think." He said. "I was talking to Josh and he feels the same. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Leo." I said.

"No offence, but you probably thought that last time he broke your heart." He said softly and I nodded.

"Look, I don't want to talk to them." I explained. "I've never told you guys this but I feel like I belong with you guys. I love you all more than I ever loved them. With the Cullens, I constantly felt unwanted and out of place."

He smiled and hugged me. I noticed people staring but decided to ignore them.

"If any of them speak to me, if it is the Cullens," I started. "I will just be civil, but I promise that I won't get close to them. I don't trust them like I used to."

He hugged me tighter. "Don't leave us, Bells."

He pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. "You'll get sick of me in a couple hundred years, but I promise that I'll never leave you all."

He grinned and kissed my forehead quickly and then walked away to sit on the bench. I chuckled at him, he was always my over protective big brother, I loved him loads. I looked over to see him motioning for me to sit next to him so I did.

"It's true, you know." Hayley said. "What Leo said, I mean."

"If you left…" She whispered. "I don't know what we would do."

I put my arm around her shoulder, and then looked up slightly.

All 5 of the Cullens stood in front of us. They hadn't noticed me yet, they were talking to the coach. I stiffened and felt Josh's hand at the bottom of my back and Leo's at the top. Hayley hadn't noticed yet, and neither had the Cullens. I guess I smelt a lot different from being a human.

I leant down and whispered into Hayley's ear.

"I'll _never_ leave you guys." I said.

That got their attention. They were all looking at me with wide eyes. They looked absolutely gobsmacked. I rolled my eyes and Hayley was looking closely at me, probably waiting for me to snap.

I just looked at her and shook my head slightly. I then pulled my shield over my family so _he_ couldn't read their minds. I looked up slightly to see him frowning, and Emmett was asking him what was wrong. I sniggered a little, and then Leo tapped my arm lightly.

"What?" I said.

"Get me out of it." He complained. I rolled my eyes and took my shield from him. "Thank you."

I chuckled; he really hated not being able to use his power on people outside of my shield.

The coach was lecturing us about the rules of badminton, which I assumed we were playing today. I wasn't really paying attention. He blew his whistle after a while and told us to get into groups of 4, which wasn't hard for us. He then told us to find a net and start playing.

We all stood up and walked right past the Cullens, not saying anything to them.

"You alright?" Josh said to me.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at him.

"Maybe at lunch you should call Rob." He said.

"No, I don't want him worrying about us."

"Worrying about _you_." He corrected. I sighed and nodded slightly.

"I'll talk to him when we get home later." I said and bent down to grab four bats and a shuttlecock from the basket.

"I know you've had this from Leo and Hayley but what they've been saying is true." He said.

"I know." I said, while handing Hayley and Leo a bat. "I feel the same."

"We know you do." He said. "We just don't think you realise just how much you mean to us."

"I have a rough idea." I said, while serving the shuttlecock.

"There's something that Leo and Hayley missed out." He admitted and I paused to look at him.

"And?" I said to encourage him to carry on.

"Before we changed you…" He said, and I heard a growl from across the gym and I whipped my head in that direction to so Edward looking over. I growled back quietly and he frowned and looked away.

Josh ignored our exchange then carried on. "Before we changed you, we weren't really a family."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we were. We just didn't get along as much as we do now. We fought a lot, Robert was upset because he'd changed us, hoping for a family of some kind, and all we did was fight. Before we found you, we tried to be a family, and get along. It was working, and we were getting closer. Then, we ended up fighting real bad, while hunting. We didn't think we could be a real family again. Hayley cried for days, thinking we'd let Robert down. We did love each other; don't get me wrong, but not how we should.

Then a couple of days later, we went hunting together, trying to get along again. That's when we found you. When we found you we were panicking, we didn't know what to do. We had to get along to work it out. So we teamed together to come up with a plan. We had to fake your death and everything. While you were changing, we realised how we had teamed together to do something like that, and we realised that we do get along. Then when you woke up, it was almost like our family was whole. You filled the gap, and made us a family. You gave us the bond that Robert had wanted to create. Without you, we'd just be four lost souls. We wouldn't feel like a family."

"So, it was fate?" I clarified.

"Feels like it." He said.

I sighed and turned back to the game, noticing that the Cullens all looked upset. I didn't understand why. It was probably what I said, but they didn't care. I thought they'd be happy to hear that I'm happy now, and I don't plan on trying to win Edward back over again.

**Hope you all liked it! Let me know if you'll like it longer and let me know what you think overall!**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I decided to upload some more now instead so y'all have more to read haha :) Hope you enjoy & Let me know what you think! PS - I hope the length is better this time around.**

After gym, Hayley and I had English together. We were walking down the hallway, towards the room, laughing. We walked in the room and sat at our usual desk which was roughly in the middle of the room. The desks were in two's, so we instantly knew we would sit together. The table next to us was where a girl named Sadie sat. We talked often, she was really nice. I felt a breeze beside me and noticed that Alice and Jasper were sat at the back at the class, talking quietly to each other. I turned to Hayley and raised my eyebrows slightly and she chuckled.

Sadie sat down at the desk, and I noticed she was stealing glances at Alice and Jasper. I heard her sigh.

"Hey, Sadie." I said to her.

"Oh, Hi Bella." She said, turning to face me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Although I should be asking you the same question." She said and I raised an eyebrow. "My friend, Willow is in your homeroom. She told me you didn't look well this morning."

"Oh, I just felt dizzy. I'm alright now though." I said and she smiled.

English passed quickly, and then our next two periods were Cullen free. Our next period was lunch, so Hayley and I made our way to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table and waited for Leo and Josh to turn up. I noticed the Cullens were sat in our line of view, probably on purpose. I was waiting for one of them to say something to me, but they had just stared at me like I was in a freak show or something.

I looked up and noticed that Leo and Josh had sat down and were blocking the Cullens view of me. I smiled gratefully at them. They always knew what was bothering me.

"I'm gonna go get some food." I said, standing up. One of us would just go and buy enough food that would feed 4 humans, to keep appearances. I walked up to the queue, behind a boy who I couldn't name. The queue was pretty long, so I took out my phone and noticed I had a text from Jacob. After Jacob had found out what had happened, he said he still wanted to be friends, even though I had been changed. For obvious reasons, we haven't seen each other face to face in a while but we texted all the time. He still wasn't aging, as he hadn't found his imprint yet, and wanted to find her so then he can stop phasing to grow old with her. It was kind of sweet, really.

_Hey Bells __ how are you? Up to much? You're probably at school but I don't care because im on patrol and im pretty bored._

I texted him back saying:

_I'm alright. I need to talk to you though. Don't worry, it's nothing big. Just want to chat. I'll ring you later sometime. And yeah, we're at school. But it doesn't matter. __ How are you?_

I sent it then put it away back in my pocket. I was near the front of the queue now, and I picked up a tray to pile the food onto.

I grabbed some pizza slices, crisps and 4 bottles of water. That should do it.

When I went to pay, the woman at the counter eyed up the tray.

"Oh, one of the Devines?" She said, adding up the cost. "That's $5."

I just handed her a $10. "Keep the change." She raised an eyebrow but put the money in the till anyway.

I was walking back to the table when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella?" I heard and I stiffened.

"Who's asking?" I said, not moving around to see who it was.

"It's Emmett."

I turned around slowly. We just eyed each other down for a moment, and people were starting to notice our exchange and were staring.

"What?" I said.

"You're alive…" He said. "We went to Forks."

I frowned.

"Charlie told us your truck had rolled down a hill, while you were in it." He said.

"Well that didn't happen." I said simply.

"What did?" He said hesitantly.

"Is that really anything to do with you… any of you?" I said, motioning over to the table where the rest of them were sat, watching us closely.

"I don't see why not… you're my little sister, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, scoffed, and shook my head slightly at the same time. I didn't reply, I just walked off and back to our table. I sat next to Leo, dumped the tray on the table and I felt him pull me closer toward him. I tried to pull away but then gave up so I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubber my shoulder, comforting me.

"Why don't you call Rob?" Hayley said.

"He'll be working right now anyways." I said.

We just stayed in silence for the rest of lunch, and then we made our way to Calculus, which we all had together, and were Cullen free.

When the final bell rang for the day, we waited in the hall for the car park to clear. When we walked out into the car park, the Cullens were still stood around their two cars, waiting for someone. Emmett wasn't there; they must have been waiting for him. I noticed where Leo's car was, there was another car next to it. I noticed it was Robert's car. I turned to glare at Josh.

"You called him?" I said, frowning.

"Yeah, I did." He said, backing away from me. I punched him on the shoulder lightly, and then nearly ran to see Rob. Robert was literally my father. He'd practically raised me, as he'd been my fatherly figure for 50 years now. More than I saw Charlie. I think he enjoyed being my dad. He told me once that he'd been more of a dad to me than he was to Leo, Hayley or Josh. They didn't need comfort or reassurance as much as I had. He got out of the car and I ended up in his arms. He hugged me close and kissed my forehead. We didn't say anything else but we got into his car, and I sat in the passenger seat, and I felt Hayley get in the back, whilst Leo and Josh drove in Leo's car. When the Cullens were out of hearing distance, Rob turned to me.

"Josh told me what happened today." He said. I sighed.

"It's nothing." I said. "I don't care about them anymore. You guys have made me realise what a real family is."

He grinned widely and I smiled back.

I heard Hayley gasp and take a deep breath behind us. I turned around.

"What?" I said.

She hesitated.

"You saw something, didn't you?" I asked. "What was it?"

"They're gonna pay us a visit tonight…" She whispered.

I groaned loudly.

"Don't they get the point?"

"You haven't told them, to be honest Bella." She said. "If you just want to be friends with them, then tell them."

"I don't even know if I trust them enough to be friends." I whispered. "They're all really nice people and everything but…"

"Tell them that, then." She said. "If they're nice people then they'll understand. Just be honest."

I sighed. "Okay then, I'll try to."

When we got back, Leo and Josh were already home and were lying on the couches. I just sat on Leo's legs, and he groaned. I sniggered and lay on top of him.

"So we have visitors tonight?" He asked. He must have heard us talking.

"Sounds like it." I replied.

"I think they'll be here in about an hour." Hayley said, sitting on the other couch.

"Who exactly?" I asked quietly.

"There were 6 in my vision." She replied. That means one person wasn't coming. I couldn't think who that might be.

"I thought there were 7?" Robert said.

"There is." I replied, pursing my lips slightly.

I shrugged and sat up off of Leo. He sat up too, letting me sit properly.

Josh asked me if I wanted to play video games with them and I decided to just watch them.

After about half an hour of watching them play, it was 3:30. Hayley said that the Cullens would be coming around at about 4 o'clock. I stood up and Hayley, who was playing with Josh and Leo, looked up at me.

"I'm going hunting." I explained and she turned off her controller and stood up to.

"I'll come too; I was going to go later." She said and we made our way out of the door and into the forest.

We hunted for a while, and then decided to head back to the house. When we got to the house I noticed another car outside. I stopped in my tracks, and looked at my watch. It was 4.03. I felt Hayley catch up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just remember what I said." She whispered to me. She took my hand and pulled me inside.

Leo and Josh were stood against the window, Robert was sat in the armchair, and the 6 Cullens occupied the two couches. Hayley squeezed my hand and I sent her a grateful smile.

Robert moved up slightly in his armchair, leaving just enough room for me to squeeze on the chair with him. I sat next to him and leaned on him slightly. He put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a comforting squeeze. I eyed the Cullens, counting them. There were 6 of them. I looked to see who hadn't come, and noticed that Edward wasn't here. The silence was turning awkward so I tried to break it.

"How did you find our house?" I said bluntly.

The Cullens looked at each other before Carlisle spoke.

"We traced the scent. They could remember your scent from seeing you today and so we used that." He explained.

"Why did you come?" Josh said sharply.

"We were just curious as to how Bella is a vampire. That's what we wanted to prevent." Carlisle continued and I heard Leo, Josh and Hayley scoff.

I shifted uncomfortably, not saying anything. Robert rubbed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well that's just stupid." Hayley said. "She wouldn't _be_ a vampire if she didn't meet you."

I heard a few of them take a breath and I buried myself deeper into Rob's grasp.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say.

I didn't reply but looked up at her.

"What happened after we left?" She asked.

I hesitated for a moment before replying quietly.

"A lot."

"Let's start with this." He started. "Why were you changed?"

I heard Hayley growl.

"Laurent had…" I started. "Come to find me, as a favour from Victoria. She sent him to kill me, for revenge. After… Edward killed James."

"I don't remember what he did, I just remember being in a lot of pain. Then they found me, killed Laurent and changed me."

Robert interrupted. "When we found Bella, he was just about to bite her, and kill her. We acted just in time and pulled him off, and didn't hesitate to kill him. We killed him, then realised that she was in such a bad shape that she wasn't going to survive. Our family wasn't getting along well at the time, so we were hesitant to invite her into our family at first. But when she woke up, she fit perfectly, and she kind of made our family into an actual family. Without her, we didn't get along as well and we didn't feel like a family."

I looked up and saw that the Cullens looked devastated.

"Bella, if we had known that Laurent was going to-"Alice started.

"No." I said cutting her off. "I'm not going to deny that I'm glad how things worked out in the end."

Hayley turned to grin at me and I laughed. Alice looked hurt but she quickly recovered out of curiosity when Carlisle asked us something.

"Do any of you have powers?" Carlisle said, and we all nodded our head. "All of you?"

He sounded surprised; it was quite rare that every member of a coven had a power.

"It's not something we're proud of." Leo said from behind. "Our powers combined are quite powerful, the Volturi have tried to capture us many times, which is why we have to move more often than we like."

"May I ask what your powers are?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a mind reader. Like the one in your coven." Leo said.

"Rob can heal humans who are injured, but not those who are near a state of death." He continued.

"Hayley can see the future, like a member of your coven, Josh is a shape shifter and Bella is a shield."

"A shape shifter?" Emmett said. "Sounds awesome. Care to demonstrate."

I looked round and Josh was grinning.

"Don't do what you did last time, okay?" I said and he stopped grinning. Last time he shape shifted in the house, he turned into a wolf and nearly tore the house down. On purpose, just to annoy us all.

In the blink of an eye, Josh was gone and in his place was a wolf. The wolf leaped up onto the arm chair and sat on mine and Rob's laps, spread out between the two. He rested his head on my arm and looked up at me with his black eyes. I grinned at him, and ruffled his fur. Then I tapped him lightly and he rolled off.

"Shoo, no dogs on the furniture." I said to him and he growled and changed back. He walked up to me and playfully nudged me on the shoulder then tickled my stomach. He always did this when he wanted me to do something, or if he just wanted to annoy me. My stomach was really ticklish, and he knew it.

I laughed loudly. "Josh…"

He chuckled then went back over to the window next to Leo and sat up on the window sill.

"And you're a shield, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. "What's that?"

"I can block out powers." I explained. "And I can put it around people too."

"That explains why Edward couldn't read your mind then?" Jasper asked and I shrugged.

"That also explains why Edward couldn't read your minds in gym?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"I can see why the Volturi are so interested in you." Carlisle said. "You must have a hard time."

We all nodded. "It's been extremely difficult." Robert said.

"Especially when they took Bella." Hayley said and I looked at her. About 20 years after I had been changed, the Volturi literally kidnapped me while I was hunting. I was lucky enough to get away, after they had left to sort out an issue with some newborn vampires.

"They did what?" Esme said.

"For some reason, they're very interested in her power, and they kidnapped her while she was out hunting." Hayley explained. "We did everything to try and get her back, but we weren't successful. It was 2 months after, and she just appeared back here. She'd managed to run away."

"And Aro didn't just take her again?" Jasper asked.

"He let her, claiming that it didn't matter. He said our powers weren't needed yet, so keeping her would be useless of now anyway." Hayley continued. "She still has the scars."

I sighed eying the bite mark that was faint on my arm, not the one by James.

The conversation was interrupted by my phone beeping. I grabbed it out of my pocket to see it was Jake again.

_I'm good. Sorry, didn't reply quickly. My battery died and I was in the middle of the forest. Hope everything is ok down there. Tell everyone I said hi and that we should meet up sometime soon. (:_

I smiled, and replied.

_No worries (: And yep, everything good. I'll call you later, can't call you right now. And yeah we should all meet up for a week or something. I'm sure Josh would love to fight with you in wolf form again. Maybe he'll beat you this time._

I sent the text and turned to tell Josh but he was looking over my shoulder.

"I did beat him already." He whined.

"Nope, he won fair and square." I laughed and Hayley nodded her head.

"But to be fair, he's used to being a wolf." Leo said, backing Josh up.

"Josh is still stronger and faster than him in wolf form, it shouldn't be an excuse." Hayley argued.

"Guys, just stop." Josh said. "I won, clearly."

He laughed and walked out of the room.

"He's delusional." Hayley laughed.

"He couldn't beat Jacob or any of them if he tried." Leo said and even Robert nodded.

"Shut up!" I heard Josh yell from upstairs and we all laughed.

"You're still friends with Jacob then?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we were really close before I was changed, then after we kept in touch and meet up every so often." I said smoothly, leaving out that I was depressive and that Jacob helped me out of that.

"That's nice." Esme said. "That you were able to stay in contact with someone from your human life."

I nodded sadly, thinking about Charlie. I wouldn't be as sad about it, but I had spent my last few months with him as a depressive shell, when they weren't worth being depressed over. I knew that now, I should be thankful for what they did, they helped me find my real family but I still couldn't help but feel angry at them for lying to me, and telling me that they cared enough to invite me into their family.

"When were you all changed?" Carlisle asked.

"I was changed in 1878." Robert said. "And I changed Leo first, in 1973, then Josh in 1981, then Hayley in 1996 and then Bella, in 2004."

"Oh, you changed them all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied. "I only did so because it was a last resort. With my power, if they are basically seconds away from death, it doesn't work so the only other option is to change them. I also wanted to create a little vampire coven, portray human life and become a close family. I had heard of families doing that and it was always something I wanted.

"Unfortunately we didn't really feel like a family until I changed Bella, she's like the missing piece of the puzzle."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Anyway, enough about us." Robert said. "Im interested in your way of life."

So Carlisle went ahead to explain the powers of their coven, when they were changed, and told him who are mates. According to Carlisle, Edward is single. Was Tanya not good enough for him?

"So, you're all mates who live together?" Robert said. "I don't think I could live with one couple, let alone 3."

Carlisle chuckled. "It does get irritating at times, but we're used to it."

"Are none of you in a relationship?" Alice asked, and I knew she was just asking about me, but didn't want to make it obvious.

"Nope." Leo answered. "We plan to keep it that way."

We all nodded at that. We'd all had bad experiences with 'love'.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"Not too long, about 4 months now." Robert replied.

"We were travelling for 5 years before this, before we decided to settle down here for a while." Leo continued.

"Travelling?" Jasper asked. "Where did you visit?"

"Basically everywhere." Josh replied. "We went to the sunnier places during winter. We spent a few weeks in Phoenix over Christmas."

I smiled, remembering the time that we spent there.

"Isn't that where you were from, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that trip was interesting, actually." I said. "I found out that Renee had twins about a year after I was changed. They're about 48 now, but it's nice knowing about them, they both have children too, so I have 2 brothers and 5 nieces and nephews."

"Oh wow, how did you find out?" Esme asked.

"Rob went through the police records; I wanted to know that she had had a happy life after I 'died'." I said. "She called them Joseph and Harry. I'm just glad she was happy. She's still alive now; we check the records a lot. She's getting old now though, so she's already had a long and happy life."

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked.

I flinched, and they all noticed.

"He…" I started. "He passed away not long after I did."

"Oh, Bella." Esme said and sat on the floor next to me and rubbed my arm gently.

"It's fine." I said. "He had a heart attack about 2 months after I 'died'. Jacob told me when it happened that some people thought it was stress, after everything that happened but the doctors reckon it was bad diet. Too much steak, apparently."

"He did eat a lot of steak." Alice said sadly.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault." I said.

"I don't think it was stress related, considering his diet." Carlisle said. "Besides, you can't help dying, can you?"

"It wasn't just my death…" I explained. "Stuff happened before that, but that doesn't matter."

"What happened?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to look weak. If I told Esme that I was depressed over her son for months on end then I was afraid that she would think I was weak, and couldn't handle a break up. I was weak, and I couldn't handle it, but I didn't want them to know that.

The silence was disturbed by Josh coming back downstairs, walking past me while ruffling my hair.

"Anyway I'm up for visiting Jake again." Josh announced and I laughed.

**So, what did you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last of the story that I had already written so updates will take a few days after this one but I'll try and do it as fast as I can! :) Hope you like it.**

The Cullens stayed until about 11, then they made their way home. We spent that time just talking, sometimes making hints about my love life or Edward, but I just ignored them. I wasn't ready to talk about him yet.

Now it's the next morning and we're on our way to school once again, we were in my car which was a black BMW; Rob had brought it me last year for Christmas. I pulled the car into our usual parking space and sighed.

I grabbed my bag and followed the rest of my family out of the car, and we all gathered at the front of my car as class didn't start for another half an hour. Other students were stood around waiting for class to start too, and I noticed that the Cullens were stood across the car park, near Rosalie's car.

I sighed and sat on my car bumper and Hayley sat next to me. I put my head on her shoulder and she offered me one of her earphones and I put it in.

I heard a girl next to us complain that it was really warm and she took her jumper off so she was just wearing a shirt, then I noticed that her friends were also wearing minimal layers. We didn't even feel the heat, I looked at us and noticed that we were all wearing jackets so I shook mine off, and Hayley copied me.

Leo and Josh noticed and then took of theirs too, throwing them into my cars boot. I gave Leo ours and he shoved them in too. I noticed Josh looking at my arm and I looked down and noticed he was looking at the faint scars on my arm. I pulled the earphone from my ear, stood up and pulled him into a hug, he'd always felt bad about what had happened in Italy.

Nothing much had happened but I fought back a lot, and so they fought back too. Jane attempted to use her power on me, but because I'm a shield, it didn't work so they resorted to other ways of 'torture' because I refused to co-operate with them.

I was bitten a lot, and I vaguely remember Jane scratching me with her long nails which left straight, but really faint scars on my arms and some on my legs. The scars weren't visible to a human, but we all could see them clearly.

Josh froze but then pulled me closer, hugging me back. I felt Leo stroke my back but I didn't pull away from Josh. I looked up to see the Cullens looking, Alice looked curious but I didn't say anything. Josh pulled away eventually.

"Sorry Bells." He said. "I don't see them often and when I do, it makes me feel awful…"

"It wasn't your fault, you know?" I said, touching his arm. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I know but I was meant to come hunting with you that time." Josh said. "I bailed on you to go to a soccer game, so it was my fault." He said looking guilty.

I slapped his arm. "That has nothing to do with it, it would have still happened even if you had come, they had planned it thinking you were there, they were going to kill you."

He looked up, wide eyed and I saw Hayley and Leo walk over warily.

"They were going to kill him?" Leo asked calmly.

I bit my lip and looked around; humans were looking over watching us but couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Aro told me that he'd planned to kill him to get to me." I explained. "That's why I was glad that it was only me they got to."

Josh hugged me again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." I said honestly, biting my lip again. He sighed and rubbed the top of my arm.

The bell rang then, ending our conversation and we all sighed and walked off to our first class. Leo and I had maths together and Hayley and Josh had Biology. We walked off to maths not saying anything, and then we sat in our seats which weren't together, unfortunately. I sat next to a guy called Mark who was really annoying but our teacher was stupid and set up a seating plan.

I sighed and laid my head on the table, waiting for Mr Tate to come in and attempt to teach us something. I felt Mark sit beside me and clear his throat. I looked up and he was looking at me intensely. I growled quietly and he looked away.

I saw Alice walk in and smile at me as she walked past and sat on the spare seat behind me. I gave a small smile back then put my head down again.

Mr Tate walked in and put his stuff on the desk, which unfortunately was right in front of my desk and then cleared his throat at me so I lifted my head.

"I'd appreciate it if you were awake for my lessons, Miss Devine."

I nodded, holding back a small chuckle.

"His zipper is undone again Leo." I said quietly so only he and Alice could hear.

I heard him chuckle quietly and heard Alice laugh too.

Mr Tate got on with the lesson, and I was zoning out because we'd done this about 60 times before.

"Miss Devine?" Mr Tate said and I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Since something else is interesting you more, would you answer this question?"

I chuckled, the rest of the class was finding this incredibly difficult, and he was trying to make me look stupid.

"It's -9, sir." I said boredly and he raised his eyebrows.

"That's right." He said, irritated and I chuckled softly so he couldn't hear.

The lesson ended quickly, and then I walked over to Leo so we could make our way to Gym, which was our next lesson. When we got to the changing rooms, Hayley was stood outside the female one so I went in with her.

We changed into the ugly Gym kit then went into the sports hall for the lesson, Leo and Josh were the only people in there, minus the coach and were throwing a basket ball around.

Hayley smirked and stole the ball from Josh then dunked it into the net. I smiled, watching Josh scowl. Hayley threw the ball to me and I threw it into the net from where I was stood, about 30 feet away.

Coach Bradford didn't see but Leo gave me a look, and I shrugged my shoulders. He then picked me up over his shoulder and I laughed, making Coach Bradford look over as students came into the hall to see Leo holding me over his shoulder.

He apologised then put me down and I just laughed at him. Josh threw the ball back to Coach Bradford, who nearly fell over when he caught it. We just chuckled and then the Cullen's walked in, wearing gym kits.

Coach Bradford told us to sit down while he explained the lesson so I sat down next to Hayley and then Alice sat next to me. I turned to her and she smiled, and I gave a small smile back.

I tried to pay attention to what Coach Bradford was saying but I was distracted because Edward had decided to sit directly behind me, and I could feel Alice's gaze on my arms. When he finished talking I sighed and stood up, grabbing Hayley's arm and walked to Leo and Josh so we could be a team of 4, as we were playing 4v4 basketball.

I noticed that Alice, Jasper and Emmett were together, teamed with Mark, and Edward and Rosalie had teamed with two guys who I can't remember the names of. Coach Bradford put us against Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Mark. I sighed; it was typical of him to put us against them.

We stood in the court while the rest of the students watched, waiting for Coach Bradford to go and get a pump for the ball. I tied the bottom of the shirt so it didn't ride up; I didn't think that would be good considering that the rest of the class had to watch while we played.

I was subconsciously rubbing my arms while I stood next to Hayley and looked to the other side of the court and noticed Jasper watching the movement. I looked away quickly, why did they seem to have some kind of obsession with my scars?

Coach Bradford came back in with a few balls that were inflated, and threw one to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your team might as well start; you always seem to end up with the ball anyway." He said gruffly and I looked at Leo and he chuckled.

He blew the whistle and I saw Mark come up in front of me to try and take the ball. I just smiled at him and he smiled back, dazzled so I took the opportunity to throw the ball to Josh who was stood near the net and Alice and Jasper were stood near them. He easily jumped up to catch it, avoiding Jasper and Alice's attempts to stop him getting it, then dunked it into the net smoothly.

The game went on and we got 5 more, and they got 2. The game ended with us in lead, so he told us to sit down and let another 2 teams go on to play. We sat on the floor next to the rest of the students who weren't playing. Edward and Rosalie weren't playing yet so Alice, Jasper and Emmett sat with them.

I was sat next to Leo and a few humans were next to me, having a conversation about shopping. Josh turned to me.

"Is Jake visiting soon then?" Josh said.

"He said he wants too but we didn't discuss it further." I explained.

"We're free this weekend, aren't we?" Hayley said.

"I'm assuming so." I said.

"Ask him to come this weekend, or we could go to him." Hayley said and I nodded.

"I'll text him at lunch." I replied. "What should we do?"

"We should ride the bikes again, but after last time…" Josh said, eying me.

"Shut up." I said to him. "I didn't mean to flip the damn thing."

Hayley laughed loudly, earning glares from Coach Bradford and I frowned at her.

"Seriously that was the funniest thing ever, and that guy came running out of his house because he thought you died." She said, laughing and I frowned as Leo and Josh laughed too.

"That wasn't funny at all." I argued. "I broke my baby."

Leo sniggered. "We brought you a better one."

"No." I said. "That was my baby."

I huffed and turned slightly and noticed that the humans sat next to us were listening to our conversation. I just chuckled and they smiled back slightly.

Coach Bradford blew the whistle for the game to finish, and then Edward and Rosalie went up to play with their team. I saw Alice motion for me to come over to her, Jasper and Emmett so I looked at Leo and he motioned for me to go so I stood up and walked over to her. She pulled me down next to her and I complied and sat down.

She grabbed my arm and I heard her gasp and Jasper was looking too.

"What happened?" She said, looking up. "I noticed them while we were playing but I didn't want to mention them."

"The Volturi did them…" I explained. "I don't like talking about it."

Jasper scooted closer and looked at the bite marks and long straight scars.

"How?" He said, tracing them gently.

"Jane scratched me a few times, stuff like that." I explained. "They tried using their powers on me because I wouldn't co-operate, but none of their powers worked because of my shield. They felt this was nessicary even though I still wouldn't do what they wanted."

"What did they want you to do?"

"Join them, and convince my family to join them too." I told them. "I told them that I would rather die, but they didn't want to kill me and 'waste' my power. So they did this hoping I would give in."

"I'm glad you didn't give in." Emmett said, speaking for the first time.

I smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back.

"They'll come back one day." I said. "They let me go too easily; they obviously have something up their sleeve."

Alice frowned. "I guess you're right."

"Leo always said that if they came back, they'll expect a fight." I said. "I've began to believe that he's right, they wouldn't give up so easily until they have at least one of us."

"Well we'll help too." Emmett said.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. "Hopefully it's not something my family and I have to think about soon."

He smiled and I heard Coach Bradford blow the whistle and Edward and Rosalie came back and sat down. I smiled at Alice, Jasper and Emmett then walked back to my family.

The next two teams had gone onto the court so I sat down quickly next to them, where I was sat before. The girls next to us were quiet now and were silently watching the basketball game, but probably listening to our conversation.

"What did they want?" Leo asked and I saw the girls next to us lean towards us slightly, a movement only visible to us. I chuckled and turned to him.

"They just wanted to ask about… something." I said and he nodded, understanding what I was saying as he saw that I was rubbing my arms slightly. "I just told the truth."

We sat back for the rest of the lesson watching the humans run around playing basketball, and then Coach Bradford sent us away to change and go to our next lessons.

Our next few lessons passed and we didn't share any with the Cullens.

At lunch we went into the canteen, and our usual table was taken.

Hayley nodded towards the Cullen table and Alice was waving us over.

I sighed and Leo walked in front of me, pulling me towards the table. When we got there Alice moved her chair up leaving a big gap then Josh grabbed some seats from a spare table and put them next to the table.

Leo pulled me down and sat me on the chair next to him, which was also next to Alice. Josh and Hayley sat next to Leo, and Hayley was sat next to Rosalie.

I looked up and saw that Edward was sat opposite me and I sighed, making him look in my direction. When we caught gazes, he sent me a weak smile then looked away.

Josh realised that I felt awkward so leaned in front of Leo to talk to me.

"Weren't you going to text Jake at lunch?" He said and I sent him a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I'll do it now."

I pulled out my phone and went to text him I sent him a message asking him if he wanted to visit this weekend, and then put it away again.

"Are we riding the bikes again then?" Hayley said, smirking and I just glared at her, knowing that she was trying to annoy me.

"No." I said bluntly. "I refuse to even sit on that thing."

They laughed and the Cullens watched curiously.

"Don't snap at us, Bell." Leo said. "It was you who did it."

I huffed.

"What should we do then?" Josh said.

"Cliff diving again?" Hayley said, picking at a sand which. "That was fun last time."

"Nah." Josh said. "We always do that."

"We always rode the damn bikes too." I murmured.

"Shut up, Bella." Hayley said, chuckling.

"I didn't even want to ride that weekend." I explained. "If you three didn't make me then it wouldn't have happened, would it."

"It's not what happened that's funny, it was that guys face because he knew that any normal person wouldn't have survived that." Hayley said.

"It wouldn't have been funny if he pressed it further." I snapped and she stopped laughing.

"Leo said his thoughts we fine, he didn't suspect anything." She said. "He just thought you were incredibly lucky."

"Lucky." I huffed sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Yes, he did think you were lucky because there's no way you would have survived that if you were human. Your bike flipped about 30 times." Josh said, laughing.

I groaned and stood up. "I'm getting some food."

When I came back, I could feel the tension between my family and the Cullens. They weren't talking but they weren't even looking at each other, but despite this, the tension was obvious even to humans. I sat down again and threw the food onto the table.

"So has Jake replied yet?" Leo asked as I sat down.

"No, not yet." I replied. "He's probably on patrol or something."

"I hope he can come, we could go skinny dipping again." Hayley joked.

The Cullen's all looked up at her, shocked.

"Hayley…" I started. "We have never gone skinny dipping."

I saw the Cullens relax slightly at this information.

"We should do." Josh said, playing along.

"No, we shouldn't." I said stubbornly.

"Chill Bells, we've seen you naked before." Josh said, winking.

I glared at him, he wasn't telling the whole story. He had 'accidently' walking in on me showering about 20 years ago and he happened to be naked too.

"You make it sound worse than it was, Josh." I said. "And the term _we _wasn't the right one, considering only you have."

"You just made it sound worse, Bella... Jeez." Hayley said.

I sighed and leant my head on my arms on the table.

"I hate you all." I said and they laughed at me.

"Give over, you saw me naked too."

"Don't remind me." I snapped.

He just laughed and threw a chip and me, which I just threw back.

"You liked it." He snapped and I just glared at him.

I just scoffed and ignored him, then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Kelsey Jenkins, Daniel Cosgrove's girlfriend. Daniel Cosgrove, yeah. The guy who flirts on me everyday even though he has a girlfriend and she seems to really like him but he's oblivious to that. He's oblivious to everything though, to be honest.

I didn't like Kelsey that much though. She reminds me of the plastic bitch from Mean Girls, she seems to think the whole school revolves around her. She was stood next to her two 'followers'.

"I heard you've been flirting with my boyfriend, is that true?" She said and I raised an eyebrow and turned to Josh, who was sniggering.

"Which one?"

She scowled at me and I just raised an eyebrow again. I heard a few people laughing behind me including Edward.

"The only one I have, Daniel."

"Oh him." I said and looked over to him, and he smirked at me so I just scoffed at him.

"Yeah, well can you back the fuck off please?"

"That won't be a problem as long as _he_ stays the heck away from me."

"Get real; we all know you're a slut."

I scoffed and turned to Hayley and gave her a look that said 'did she really just say that?' Hayley was wide eyed then she just shrugged.

I turned back to Kelsey who was looking smug, mainly because the whole cafeteria was watching now, and she _loved_ the attention.

"You believe that then but we both know it isn't true."

She laughed then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We all know you want Edward in your pants."

I didn't reply instead just watched her and her posse walk out like they owned the place.

I turned back to the table slowly to see that Edward was staring at me intensely. I just shook my head lightly at him then stood up and left the cafeteria, my family following close behind.

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
